The CreepyPastas
by AceroxMC
Summary: One day of averageness everything changed for 3 girls,can they comprehend what is happening? Where will there discovery take them? Will there lives ever be the same again? Read to find out...WARNING: Contains Ben x OC Masky x OC and Jeff x OC...You don't like,you don't read...
1. Chapter 1

The CreepyPastas Chapter 1: A "Slender" Excape

Ace's Pov Me and my friends,Jane and Crystal we're sitting at our desks at school. The bell rang. "Alright,schools over!" Crystal exclaimed while she grabbed her backpack. "Yeah,it was getting so hard to stay awake." Jane said. "I did fall asleep." I said and followed them out the door. Crystal got on her skateboard and started skating twords the forest that we always hang out in,me and Jane just walked. When we got there Jane said that she wanted to read her book,so me and Crystal went deeper into the forest. After a while we started hearing noises. "C-Crystal,do you hear that?" I asked in my usual scardy cat way. "Yeah,but its probably just a racoon or something,lets not get hung up on it." She said and preceded walking. "O-ok then." I said shakily and continues following her...

After a while I started seeing something for a split second running through where we were. "C-Crystal,can we go back,please?" I asked. "No,it's just an animal." She said and kept going,i wasn't so sure however and clung to her like a sock in the dryer. "Ace,would you please give me some space?" She said dryly,I just shook my head. "Ug,fine!" She groaned and kept walking...

I heard breathing behind me. I shut my eyes tight,turned around,I only opened my eyes a little but and what I saw was pretty scary,to me at lease. A very tall man with completly white skin,no face,and a tuxedo. "C-Crystal!" I shouted. "What is it,Ace?!" She asked sounding really annoyed,she turned around and her eyes widened. "Ace,who is that?" She asked,I couldn't even speak. I just stood there,probably looking like an ideout. I started screaming and ran away...

Crystal's Pov

Ace ran away screaming like a little girl. "Hello." The man said. I felt like screaming like Ace did,but I didn't. "I-i'm Crystal,w-what's your name?" I asked. "my name is Slenderman,but you can call me Slendy." He said. He seamed really nice,for a guy we just meet in a forest. "I'm sorry about Ace,she's really shy and scares easily." I said and lead him to where i think she went. "Thats ok,some people react fine to seeing me,others not so much. It's nothing new." He said and followed me...

After a while of walking i finally saw Jane and Ace. I lead Slendy over to them. "Jane,Ace, this is Slanderman,or Slendy." I said. "Hi,Slendy. I'm Ace,hiding behind that tree." Jane said pointing to a tree next to where she was sitting. "Jane why?" Ace asked and stood behind her. "It's nice to meet you kids,I must get back to my duties though,we'll keep in touch." He said and walked back into the forest...

I hope you guys liked this story,it is co-written by my two friends Jane as Jane and Crystal as Crystal. I couldn't have done this with out you girls. In case you don't know who Slenderman is go to and type in Slenderman,read the story. I hope this authors note isn't to long

Jane: I think not.

Crystal: Me to

Me: How did you get here?

Jane and Crystal: Hehe -points to the 4th wall,it is ripped to shreads-

Me: -Facepalm- 


	2. Chapter 2

The CreepyPastas Chapter 2

Jeff the Killer?

Crystal's Pov

It had been a day since we meet Slendy and we were excited to see him again. The bell rang and we ran out. "To the forest!" I shouted. Me and Jane ran and Ace followed slowly behind,nothing unusual. We made it to the forest and walked into a clearing. I saw a knife sticking out of the ground,covored in blood. "Where did this come from?" I asked and picked up the knife trying not to touch the blood. I saw someone in a bush not far from where we were,he had long pitch black hair,paper white skin,his eyes seamed to have no irises so they were just black. "Jeff,where did you go?" I heard Slendy say. "In the bush!" The guy,who I'm guessing was Jeff said,Slendy came out from behind some trees. "What are you looking at?" He asked. "Those girls in the field." He said. Slendy looked and saw us. "You wern't thinking of killing them,where you?" He asked. "Why not?" He asked,i tensed up. "Because,there only children." Slendy said and walked twords us,another guy was behind him. The new boy had short medium brown hair,very pale face,almost porcelain,and his eyes were all black. "Masky,stay with Jeff." Slendy said and the new boy walked back to Jeff. "Girls,what are you doing here?" Slendy asked. "I-I dont actually know." Ace said,we all followed Slendy back.

After that not much happened,we were introduced to Jeff and Masky. It was night now and we had made a small campfire. "It's a beautiful night,isn't it?" Jane asked. "Yeah,i guess." Jeff said blandly. "I think it's perfect." Masky said. I was getting really tired,i ended up actually falling asleep on Masky's lap.

Ace's Pov

Crystal just fell asleed on Masky. "Shouldn't we be getting home now?" I asked. "No,I wanna stay here. And besides,Crystal is already asleep,i dont think we should wake her up." Jane said. "Ok then,I'll see you at home then." I said and left.

Jane's Pov

Ace left and I fell asleep,thats all i remember after she left... 


	3. Chapter 3

The CreepyPastas

The Game That played

Ace's Pov again

I made the stupid decision and was walking home all alone,Jane wanted to stay in the woods with Crystal,Jeff,Masky and Slendy. So if i wanted to go home what other choice did i have? eventually I saw a video game store,i walked in and saw rows and rows of games. I looked through them all and eventually found a game i thought would be fun, "Majora's Mask". I waled to the counter and put the game on it. "I'd like to buy this game." I said. "Ok,that'll be 10 dollars." She said and i got the money. "Thats awsome!" I said handing her the money. "Have a nice night." She said as I left.

At home Still Ace's Pov

I slid the cartredge into its slot and started up the game,it already had a save file on it simply named "BEN". "Why is there already a save on it?" I asked myself,I walked alone the path in the game and imediatly fell into a hole i didn't see. "What?!" I shouted. He landed seaming not to be hurt at all. "But how?" I said,I had a really weird feeling about this game and thats why i kept going,i don't know how to explain it but i had to find out what was going on. After a while i heard something crash in the living room,i went down slowly to investigate. Turns out it was a picture frame that fell over,I ran back up the stairs as fast as I possabley could. I continues walking down the path that was now in front of me in the hole. I heard somekind of laughing in the game as the screen turned black for no reason and read the words "You've meet with a terrible fate,haven't you?" I was getting really freaked out. Then I heard a noise behind me,I shut my eyes and waited for it to leave but it didn't,I turned around and gasped...

Unknown Pov

She turned around and gasped. "Don't scream,i mean no harm!" I shouted trying to make her stay calm,she looked like she was going to scream anyways. "Who are you?!" She screamed. "Ben,who are you?" I asked. "I-i'm Ace,why are you in my house?" She asked still a bit scared. "I don't actually know how i got here,but i do know where i came from." I said. "w-where?" She asked,i pointed to her TV,where she had the game still playing...

Ace's Pov Again

"W-where?" I asked him,he pointed to the TV,it seamed hard to believe but i did for some reason i was un sure of. "s-so you came o-out of the g-game?" I asked,he nodded. "H-how?" I asked. "I,well got trapped in there when an evil person there killed me,i've been trapped ever since,I don't know why i suddenly got out now..." He said trailing off. "Well,your welcome to stay here if you'd like." I offered skyly. "eally? I wouldn't want to intrude." he said. "Sure why not." I said. "Thanks!" he said,after that we just started talking for a long time before we both fell asleep

Me:ok guys,i hope you liked this chapter.

Jane: I did!

Me: how did you get out again?

Crystal: You never fixed the 4th wall

Me:-Facepalms- I need to fix that

Ben: yeah you do!

Me: Is everyone leaving now?

All of the above: Yes.

Me:-Facepalms again- ok guys thats the end for now,i'll try to post again tomorrow but no promises... 


	4. Chapter 4

The CreepyPastas Chapter 4: Teh Truth

Jane's Pov

School Hallway

Me and Crystal were talking about nothing in particular when Ace ran to us full speed. "Hey guys,guess what!" She seamed really excided about something. "What is it Ace?" I asked. "I met someone yesterday!" She was really excided. "Who?" Crystal asked. "Someone new at school?" I asked. "His name is Ben,and he dosen't go to this school." Ace said her shyness starting to come back. "Where?" I asked. "At the video game store down the road from the house." She said still pretty excided. "I didn't know there was a game store near our house." Crystal said. "Me either." I said. The bell rang and we ran to class.

Three hours later

"Well that was boring." I sighed as we left the building. "Yeah." Crystal leaned agenst one of the walls. "Hey girls,you wanna meet Ben?" Ace asked,we nodded and followed her back to our house. She opened the door and a boy with really short blond hair,very pale skin,red eyes with the whites of them black fell on the ground. "Ow!" He groaned and stood back up,he looked a lot like Link from Legends of Zelda but i didn't say so. "Hi,i'm Ben." He said and shook our hands. "I'm Jane and this is Crystal." I said and shook his hand back. We all talked for a while and the night came much faster than i thought it would. "Good night guys." I said and walked up the stairs followed by Crystal. "Night." Ben and Ace said and continued talking. I fell asleep as soon as i got in bed...

Ok guys,Crystal finally came back so we were able to write the chapter. Hope you like it,leave a review and i'll see you guys later -dissapears in a cloud of ender particals- 


	5. I'm sorryso sorry

A/N

Ok guys,sorry to say it but i think i'm gonna stop doing chapters for this story -several unhappy voices are heard- I know,i'm sorry...I am however making a story to replace this one :) it's called the school of mysteries and i'm gonna get the first chapter out soon,hope you don't hate me,please don't hate me! :( 


End file.
